Revelando Sentimientos - Ranma X Akane Fanfic
by MaryHistories
Summary: ¿Pueden Ranma y Akane finalmente expresar lo que sienten el uno por el otro? ¿Pueden superar las dificultades que tienen en su relación?


Ya era una hora avanzada en el barrio de Nerima, Tokyo, todas las casas parecían estar silenciosas por la calma de la noche. Pero había una casa en concreto que se encontraba alborotada esa noche, la cual era la casa de los Tendo, donde una joven de corto cabello peliazul se hallaba sollozando en silencio tumbada bocabajo en la cama de su habitación. Los habitantes de la casa estaban rodeando la puerta de su cuarto rogando para que la chica abriese. Pero se la chica se negaba a hablar con ellos.

 _-"Vamos Akane, ábrenos la puerta por favor, no queremos verte así, querida hija mía." -_ suplicaba el señor Tendo tocando a la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

 _-"Akane, siento mucho lo descortés que ha sido mi hijo con sus comentarios, por favor perdónalo. Él no los decía enserio." -_ se disculpaba el amigo del señor Tendo, un mantenido llamado Genma Saotome que vivía con su hijo Ranma en la casa de su amigo desde hacía ya un tiempo debido a un compromiso de matrimonio que tenía el joven Ranma con una de las hijas del señor Tendo, la menor de todas, Akane Tendo, de 16 años.

Cerca de los dos hombres se encontraban las otras dos hijas Tendo, las cuáles trataban de pedirle a la joven Akane que abriese la puerta de su habitación.

 _-"Papá, tío Genma, yo creo que Ranma se ha pasado con los comentarios, no tiene caso que os disculpéis por él. Lo mejor sería que venga Ranma a disculparse personalmente con Akane." -_ Comentó Nabiki, la hija mediana del señor Tendo de 17 años, comiendo una bolsa de patatas mientras que observaba la escena.

 _-"Papá, tío, creo que Nabiki tiene razón, dejad que Akane se desahogue y que venga Ranma por su cuenta a disculparse con ella. Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos estar durmiendo." -_ Decía la preocupada Kasumi, de 19 años, la ama de la casa, hija mayor del señor Tendo.

Los dos hombres no dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron a los ojos con preocupación y cada uno se fue a su cuarto a dormir, al igual que hicieron Nabiki y Kasumi.

Pasó una hora, ya toda la casa estaba en silencio con supuestamente todos durmiendo, todos menos Akane, la cual aún seguía dolida por dentro.

 _-"Ranma...Eres un maldito idiota...No sé cómo me puedo haber enamorado de ti...Estoy cansada de que siempre me menosprecies ante tus otras "maravillosas" prometidas...Ya se que ellas son mejores que yo, pero no necesito saberlo a cada rato..." -_ pensabala peliazul llena de rabia mientras golpeaba su almohada.

-" _Estoy cansada de que te burles de mi cuerpo, se que soy una pecho plano, sé que no soy muy bonita, que no sé cocinar bien y también sé que no puedo comportarme de manera muy femenina...Pero lo he intentado todo por ti, para que me trates de esta manera..." -_ finalmente la chica calló, las lágrimas comenzaron salir de nuevo y cada vez más de sus mejillas.

 **{Hace** **una media hora atrás}**

Los señores Tendo y Saotome, Nabiki y Kasumi se encontraban cenando tranquilamente la comida que Kasumi había preparado, todo parecía estar tranquilo, cosa que no tardó en cambiar, ya que de un momento a otro, la tranquilidad de la cena fue interrumpida por unos gritos que comenzaron a escucharse desde la planta de arriba de la casa.

 _-"¡Eres un maldito pervertido Ranma! ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a entrar al baño cuando yo me estoy duchando! ¡A la próxima juro que no sales vivo maldito idiota!" -_ gritaba ferozmente Akane agarrando a Ranma de la solapa de su camisa. La chica peliazul tenía frío ya que llevaba únicamente una toalla de baño que la cubría hasta la rodilla.

- _"¡Ja! ¿¡Es que no entiendes!? ¿¡Así me agradeces que te salve de ese maldito viejo de Happosai!? ¡A ver si te enteras! ¡Yo solamente vi que ese viejo te robaba ropa interior como de costumbre y corrí a perseguirlo para devolvértela, entonces lo vi entrar al baño y para evitar que fuese a manosearte como siempre, entré al baño, pero él me tiró agua fría de tu bañera para convertirme en chica y despistarme, y se escapó por la ventana antes de que yo pudiese pillarlo!" -_ le gritó el joven Ranma en su forma de mujer liberándose del agarramiento de Akane.

Akane se quedó sin palabras por un momento, hasta se sonrojó un poco, pero rápidamente reaccionó y miró directamente a la chica de trenza pelirroja a los ojos.

 _-"¿¡Y eso que!? ¡Yo puedo y sé cuidarme sola de ese viejo degenerado! ¡No hacía falta que entrases al baño para "perseguirlo" mientras yo me duchaba! ¡Maldito pervertido!" -_ le chilló la peliazul a Ranma.

Al oír eso, Ranma no pudo contenerse la risa, y comenzó a carcajearse.

 _-"¡¿Enserio crees que entré para observar cómo te duchabas, Akane?! ¡Mira que eres boba! ¿¡Quién va a querer verte mientras te duchas teniendo en cuenta lo poco femenina que eres y del pecho plano que tienes!? ¡Si fuese Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi o alguna otra chica la que se está duchando pues no te lo discutiría! Pero, ¿¡verte a ti!? ¡No me hagas reír! -_ se reía el joven señalando con burla el cuerpo a su semidesnuda prometida.

Estas palabras a Akane le sentaron como flechas, flechas que entraban en ella y la iban destrozando por dentro, así que sin poder contenerse, agarró de la trenza a Ranma y le propinó con todas sus fuerzas la mayor bofetada que la chica peliazul le había podido propinar a alguien en su vida, y sin articular palabra, corrió hacia su habitación tapándose la cara con la mano para que nadie pudiese ver las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas, y al entrar cerró la puerta provocando tal portazo que cualquiera que pasase por la casa en ese momento, podría haber oído.

El resto de habitantes de la casa, los cuales habían oído casi toda la discusión, corrieron a la puerta de la habitación de Akane a pedirle que les abriese la puerta, la cual, la chica había cerrado con seguro.

Ranma sin embargo, quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de Akane, él se encontraba en shock en ese momento, se sobó la mejilla para tratar de calmar su dolor, no sabía que hacer, así que al lograr reaccionar, corrió a la cocina a echarse encima una tetera con agua caliente para recuperar su forma masculina, y para evitar que su padre y el señor Tendo le echasen la bronca de su vida, con golpes incluidos y todo, Ranma subió al tejado de la casa para que al menos no le encontrasen hasta el día siguiente.

Pasó un buen rato en el tejado pensando en lo que le había dicho a Akane, este se sentía mal por haberle dicho a la chica semejantes cosas, lo que él le decía para ofenderla nunca iba enserio, y nunca se pasaba tanto de la raya.

Ranma estaba muy enamorado de Akane desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero jamás se había atrevido a decirle ni a demostrarle casi nada, ya que había cosas que hacían difícil su relación con ella, entre esas cosas, se encontraban las otras prometidas que constantemente acosaban a Ranma y ponían celosa a Akane, sin mencionar los otros hombres que también andaban acosando a Akane que ponían furioso a Ranma, además de la constante presión por el matrimonio de sus padres. Ranma ciertamente estaba enamorado de Akane, siempre le habían dado igual sus defectos, le daba igual que fuese poco femenina o que no supiese cocinar, ya que, quisiese o no, esos eran los defectos que sin quererlo, también enamoraban locamente al joven. Ranma se sentía arrepentido de haber disfrazado de odio sus sentimientos hacia Akane durante tanto tiempo, ya que estaba seguro que de haberse declarado antes, las cosas ahora serían de otra manera, y ahora este se sentía asustado, asustado de haberla perdido por completo esta vez, ya que había que reconocerlo, esa vez se había pasado, y mucho con sus comentarios por culpa de su estúpida boca, él no debió mencionar y menos comparar a Akane con sus otras prometidas, por las cuáles Ranma no sentía absolutamente nada, ya que para él, Akane estaba muy por encima de ese trío de acosadoras. Ahora Ranma se negaba, simplemente se negaba a seguir disfrazando y ocultando sus sentimientos hacia la peliazul.

Pequeñas lágrimas caían por las mejillas del joven Saotome que arrepentido, observaba el estrellado cielo desde el tejado en el que se encontraba.

 _"¿Por qué lo habré hecho? ¿Por que soy así de idiota? ¿Por que no puedo decirle la verdad? ¿Por que no puedo decirle lo maravillosa que para mí es y ya? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo decirle que yo la quiero?" -_ sollozaba Ranma mirando a las estrellas.

 _"Akane...Te amo" -_ gritó el muchacho de la trenza secando sus lágrimas con su brazo.

Cerca de el, sin que Ranma se diese cuenta, se encontraba la silueta de un pequeño pero anciano sujeto el cual Ranma identificó al instante, era el viejo maestro Happosai, este se encontraba dormido en los arbustos, había oído el grito y se había despertado, así que optó por acercarse al joven. Ranma al percatarse de esto, se puso en posición de ataque pensando que el viejo vendría a por pelea.

 _-"No joven Ranma, no te confundas, no he venido a pelearme contigo, tan solo quisiera que me escuches un momento." -_ pidió el anciano sentándose junto a Ranma.

Ranma bajó su posición de ataque y se sentó de nuevo a oír lo que el viejo tenía para decirle con algo de desconfianza, ya que era Happosai, un viejo pervertido incapaz de tomarse las cosas enserio.

 _-"Quería disculparme por los problemas que os he ocasionado a ti y a Akane, después de todo, esta pelea a sido mi completa culpa, quisiera poder hacer algo, pero por mi parte, si te sirve de algo, ya os dejaré en paz a ti en tu forma femenina y a Akane." -_ dijo el anciano en tono serio.

 _-"Sin embargo, al menos yo, soy consciente desde hace mucho de tus sentimientos hacia Akane, y te voy a dar un consejo que yo mismo formulé, en mis más de 1000 años de experiencia con mujeres y temas románticos. Ranma, si realmente amas a una chica, tienes que decírselo, jamás trates de ocultárselo o negárselo, por qué si no lo haces, te darás cuenta tarde o temprano de que la has perdido, simplemente tienes que decírselo, Akane también está enamorada de ti, pero debes hacérselo saber cuanto antes, y te preguntarás que como se yo eso, y la respuesta es simple, yo he vivido mucho tiempo, lo he vivido y reconozco a dos jóvenes enamorados al instante. Sé que nunca suelo dar consejos a nadie y que nunca me tomo muy enserio las cosas, se que puedes pensar que soy un viejo pervertido, cosa que yo mismo reconozco ser, pero, créeme, mi consejo te va a valer de mucho." -_ y sin decir nada más, el anciano le tocó el hombro a Ranma con una sonrisa y dio un rápido salto alejándose de la casa Tendo con su habitual saco de prendas de ropa íntima en la espalda, saltó hasta perderse en el oscuro horizonte.

Ranma estaba perplejo ante la actitud de Happosai, pero esa vez no iba a echar a perder el consejo...No iba a echar a perder su compromiso con su amada Akane.

Él estaba decidido, jamás iba a asumir que la había perdido, nunca lo haría, se negaba a dejarla ir, así que se puso en pie, y en plenas 0:00 de la noche, saltó de tejado en tejado lo más rápida y silenciosamente que podía y se dirigió a las afueras de Tokyo, donde se encontraba un bosque repleto de árboles y flores, era un sitio que solo Ranma conocía, ya que allí solía acudir algunas veces a entrenar por su cuenta, ese sitio le traía una tranquilidad interior enorme al joven, sabía que allí se hallaban los hermosos lirios japoneses, unas flores lilas que eran bastante bonitas, Ranma arrancó unas cuantas de esas flores y las amarró todas con una goma que traía en su bolsillo.

El joven Ranma, volvió a la cuidad y comenzó de nuevo a saltar de tejado en tejado lo más silenciosamente posible hasta llegar de nuevo a la casa Tendo, entró un momento al dojo a comprobar si por casualidad había alguien dentro, cosa que no, ya que toda la casa se encontraba en silencio, el chico de la trenza llegó a pensar que Akane podría estar dormida, pero se negaba a dejar pasar el tiempo de ese modo, de esa noche no pasaría su confesión.

El muchacho de la trenza se negaba a entrar por la puerta o por el jardín, ya que no quería despertar a nadie, así que no se le ocurrió otra opción más que entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Akane, así que se apoyó suavemente al borde de la ventana y la abrió delicadamente, allí estaba Akane con un camisón blanco, sentada en el borde se su cama con una cara totalmente inexpresiva, sin notar la presencia de su prometido.

Ranma cerró suavemente la ventana por detrás suya y se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido hacia Akane, la cual volteó a ver al joven, de la tal sorpresa que se llevó casi grita pero al ver las flores que Ranma le colocó en su mano esta se relajó y miró a los ojos a su prometido con un sonrojo demasiado evidente.

 _-"Ra-Ranma...E-En verdad...¿s-son para mí?"-_ fue lo único que la peliazul supo articular en ese momento.

- _"Si no son para ti, entonces, ¿para quién si no?" -_ sonrió tiernamente el joven Saotome acariciando la mejilla de Akane.

 _-"P-Pero...t-tu me habías...e-es decir...p-pensé que no querías saber nada más de mi n-ni del co-compromiso..." -_ la voz aún le temblaba a la joven debido a su asombro ante la acción de Ranma.

Ranma miró sorprendido a la peliazul.

- _"¿Enserio has pensado eso, Akane? Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, realmente debí haberlas dicho en su momento, pero me alegra saber que aún no te he perdido." -_ Ranma tomó suavemente la delicada mano de su prometida y al ver que esta la escuchaba atentamente, prosiguió.

 _-"Akane, yo siempre he sido un completo idiota al comportarme contigo de esa estúpida manera tan horrible, no sé cómo he podido tolerar tanto a las otras chicas, por las cuales no siento absolutamente nada, y siento haberlas comparado contigo, ya que para mí, tú eres mucho mejor, y no sé por qué nunca te dije como me sentía hasta ahora, en verdad yo te amo, llevo así bastante tiempo, y siempre he disfrazado de odio mis sentimientos hacia a ti, y no entiendo nunca por qué lo hice, cosa de la que me arrepiento completamente, ya que quiera o no, estoy muy enamorado de ti Akane, y cuando digo de ti es de todo, incluyendo tus virtudes o defectos, me da igual que no sepas cocinar o que seas poco femenina, por qué yo te quiero, y lo que dije antes era completamente mentira, preferiría verte a ti duchándote antes que a cualquier mujer en este mundo, por qué para mí tú eres la mejor que existe. Nunca rompas nuestro compromiso, ya que yo en verdad te amo." -_ Ranma casi ni podía respirar, le había costado demasiado declarar todo lo que sentía, hasta estaba sudando, pero al hacerlo sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, un peso que llevaba ahí desde hace quién sabe cuánto.

Akane no cabía en su asombro, se puso completamente sonrojada ante las palabras de su prometido, y sin manejar casi sus emociones, lo abrazó con la mayor fuerza posible lanzándose a su regazo con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, esto era lo que por mucho tiempo había deseado.

- _"Ranma...No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso salir de ti, yo también te amo, jamás he amado ni amaré a nadie más que no seas tú, también siento mucho haber sido tan agresiva y violenta contigo, por haberte celado tanto, por nunca haberte dicho tampoco como me sentía, llevaba mucho pero que mucho tiempo esperando este momento, me da igual todo lo que se interponga entre nosotros, por qué lo vamos a asumir y superar, y a quien no le parezca bien esta relación, que se fastidie, por qué..." -_ Ranma no dejó continuar a Akane ya que la había abrazado contra su pecho lo más fuertemente y seguido, sujetó su mejilla con mucha delicadeza y la besó, comenzó a besarla cada vez con la mayor intensidad, Akane al sentirse presa de los labios de su amado, correspondió al instante, intensificando el beso. Estos se separaron por falta de aire, pero rápidamente volvieron a unir sus labios con la misma necesidad que su primera vez...

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}  
 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia, dejen sus opiniones su gustan. n.n**

 **Continuará...**

 **"Revelando sentimientos" - [Ranma X Akane Fanfic]**


End file.
